onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Epoida
}} Epoida is an infamous New World pirate who worked for Whitebeard. Appearance Epoida is a massive, rotund man with long, curly orange hair reaching down to his waist and constantly covering his eyes in a similar fashion to Sadi. He has a round nose, similar to Buggy, but its smaller and bright pink. His arms are relatively long and thin in comparison to his build. He wears a white large-brimmed hat on his head and a striped shirt with an elaborate collar decorated by what looks like a jewelry. Personality Epoida seems to be a brave pirate who does not lose his heart even in the most difficult situations, smiling defiantly as he enters the battle and charges forward. Abilities and Powers Epoida is a fearsome pirate who has managed to make himself an infamous reputation in the New World, becoming a subordinate of Whitebeard. As the captain of his crew, he has authority over his men. Devil Fruit Epoida can transform into a massive caterpillar-like creature, presumably due to the effects of a Zoan-type Devil Fruit. In this form, he can retain his human head and hands, but grows caterpillar-like sections on his chest, with the colored stripes on his shirt seemingly merging with them, and also larger, more rotund forearms. Weapons He is seen wielding a double sided jousting lance, similar to Speed Jiru's. It can be assumed that he is proficient at using it. He wields it using both of his hands on its handle, pointing it onwards with his arms above him, in an unusual battle stance. He was also seen on Whitebeard's secret ship raising two swords, which reminds his pirate flag's pair of crossed swords. History Summit War Saga Marineford Arc In the past, he became a subordinate of Whitebeard. Epoida and his crew are first seen, along with a fleet of 42 other infamous pirate crews subordinate to the Whitebeard Pirates, attacking Marineford to save Portgas D. Ace from his execution. He is shocked when Sengoku revealed that Luffy is Dragon's son. Later, he and his crew are attacked by the Pacifista army. After the siege wall was raised and Akainu melted the ice with his magma powers, Epoida boarded Whitebeard's hidden ship and entered the plaza with the help of Oars Jr. He was later seen following Whitebeard's order in supporting Luffy. He and the other pirates yelled with joy after Luffy managed to free Ace. Their excitement was short lived when Admiral Akainu provoked Ace and even took his life. When the admiral aims for Luffy's life, Epoida and the other pirates made protecting Luffy their top priority. After Shanks arrived and called for a ceasefire, Epoida was seen grieving for the outcomes of the war. He and the other pirates then left the battlefield. Post-War Arc He, along with the rest of the crew, attended Whitebeard's and Ace's funeral on an undisclosed island somewhere in the New World. Major Battles *Whitebeard Pirates and subordinate crews vs. the Marines and Shichibukai. Trivia * Epoida's ship was seen amongst the other vessels of the New World pirates allied with Whitebeard. It is a massive, heavily armed ship with a caterpillar figurehead, mirroring the captain's power and overall theme. The crew's Jolly Roger is represented on the largest sail: a green and light blue-gray caterpillar with a skull head and a pair of crossed swords behind it. References Site Navigation ca:Epoida fr:Epoida it:Epoida Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Allies Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Marineford Characters